Bokutachi no Kisetsu: Our Seasons
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Another mission. An unexpected, unwanted love. Drama and chaos ensues. A choice must be made. What will happen? Read to find out...Saga fic. Shounen ai. Yaoi. HieixKura, KuraxYuusu, YuusuxKura, YuusuxKuwa Implied shoujo ai and yuri. BotxYuk
1. Because of love

僕たちの季節

Our Seasons

Prologue

Author: jus Kita

Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

Fanfic originally conceived and started: Thursday, November 9, 2006

Chapter posted: Friday, December 1, 2006

Song quote: Boku-tachi no Kisetsu

歩きだそう

すべての朝

愛するために

_I can't sleep at night, anymore_

_All morning_

_Because of love_

...how was it, that fate saw fit to mock him in such a way?

The redhead sighed, slender fingers drumming softly over the book settled in his lap, before him. Jade irises slid upwards, quietly observing the ceiling overhead, woven between the beams supporting the wooden structure above. The corner he was currently occupying was quiet, secluded…--the perfect place to read or think, as it were. Sighing, his hand played against the fraying ends of the old leather bookmark, thoughts idly recurring in their musing as the dark-haired one stood out in his mind, every inch of his stance displaying strength, whether he intended it or not. Tipping his head back against the plush of the high-backed chair behind, clover-colored depths running absently over the beams above as thoughts circled over what could have been, what might have been... and what indeed -wasn't-, given the situation, now. If only he'd seen it sooner… the signs were there. His dark-haired team mate hadn't been overly blatant in showing an interest—but for someone so intelligent for living thousands of years, Kurama could certainly be ignorant.

The news came like a slap in the face. They were dating… 'him', and another of the close-knit team that the kitsune so respected. If he'd known that the other's tastes had leaned that way, he would have made a move, long ago… but now—now, it was impossible. Even if he wished it to be so, the other had gained a mate. A lover. A boyfriend that would treat him how he should be treated, and not as a 'conquest'—a thought that had so enticingly brushed over the fox's mind, the first time they met. Ahh, he could still recall the day… and a nostalgic smile wound over thin lips, at the memory.

Sauntering towards him with such confidence, victory already in his eyes as he approached, expecting the fox to submit to his wishes, follow his plan. Another sigh, albeit warmer than the one given, previously, brushed out to the air gently, at the thought—before then that slight curve over expression dwindled, slowly retreating back to nothingness as recent events crept back to his consciousness.

He'd seen them together. No, it wasn't the first time. The affection the two shared had been anything but blatant, but the ever-perceptive youko could tell that something had shifted between them. His friend--the other team mate left out of the loop--had noted it as well, and remarked upon the change, first. The pair had begun to blush, so faintly, and it was then the kitsune could feel his heart sinking with each passing second, as the truth was revealed.

The taller of the two had been the one to state it, wrapping an arm around his koi's shoulders in support—or, perhaps to show he wasn't ashamed. It worked out for either side, as the act was one of such tender possession and strong care it couldn't be taken any other way. The fox remembered forcing one of his usual 'Suuichi' smiles out, at the news—the look coming across as nothing other than warm and content with the fact they'd both found love, voice echoing the sentiments as the other companion merely blinked at the pair before shaking his head with a low mutter, and making haste to leave lest he catch sight of the two exchanging saliva, or some such thing. Kurama had merely smiled at his friend's departure, before returning his gaze to the couple staring after him, clarifying that he needed to get used to the idea.

Not long after that, the redhead took his leave, as well. It was done as politely as he could manage, of course, presenting the very valid excuse that he had work to attend to, for his step-father's business. They'd seemed reluctant to let him go, though—or, at least the one he'd been admiring so long, from afar.

As he'd turned to leave, he could feel eyes on his back—before then that gaze was averted… and he could only suppose that the other had directed attention back to his lover. It was just as well… the sight of them kissing, or embracing, would only stir up feelings of regret, loneliness and—were he proud of it or not—jealousy. It was best he kept his distance, now… avoided getting too close. If the fox kept that friendship close to his heart, treasured it… he knew he'd want more. He'd always wanted more, but had been unsure as to the other's orientation, in such pursuits. Rather than jeopardize someone that important to him, who knew so much of both sides of his mind—he'd taken the higher, safer route of a friend. The caution that he was famous for in his fights had its disadvantages, as well—wait too long and the opportunity for victory would likely disappear.

Like it had, now.

…Sighing, the fox closed his book, neatly sandwiching the marker between two pages. His mind wasn't on reading, now. Pushing himself up from the lush comfort of the chair he reached for his school bag, neatly tucking the already-borrowed book into the confines as he then sought to wind his way out of the rows upon rows of bookshelves that criss-crossed the library's interior like a maze. Stepping out into the clear sunshine, the fox had to raise a hand to ward off the blinding light, before his vision could adjust to the change from the dimness of the musty, tome-filled halls left behind. He sighed, the wind swirling around in a brush of autumn leaves—reds, oranges and golds fluttering by, some contrasting with the dark magenta uniform that covered him as strands blew about in an attractive-looking cloud of soft scarlet that framed his face… and which ended up half-settling over his shoulders, messily.

Despite his previous mood, he smiled… clear, verdant depths lighting over the sky above to watch as those leaves wound higher and higher, his spirits lifting with them. He -would- ignore this. He wouldn't let his feelings get in the way, just like he had always been accustomed to doing, as a fox spirit in Makai.

No. He would remain by the other's side, and provide support whenever necessary. Thousands of years of strictly instilled self-control would not be breached by the likes of a mere half-human teen… no matter how strong the attraction was.

He owed Yuusuke that much, at least.

_This will be continued when I have time. Reviews would be nice, but I'm going at my own pace for this, so don't ask for quick updates, because I don't need the pressure. I'm in college, now—that's no picnic. This fic -will- reach an end. My promise to you guys, because I've always wanted to do a saga fic for Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Don't know when the next update will be, but I'm going to really try, with this one. Sorry about Tatakoe High, as well. That might be discontinued, unless I find the time. Hope everyone is well, and even if I can't respond in fics to reviews, anymore… well… I still love you guys—in a healthy, author-reader sense. n.n; Jaa na, see you again._


	2. Chapter One

僕たちの季節

Our Seasons

**Chapter One**

_Author: jus Kita_

_Anime: Yuu Yuu Hakusho_

_Chapter finished: Saturday, November 18, 2006_

_Chapter posted: Sunday, May 27, 2007_

_**Song quote: Boku-tachi no Kisetsu**_

擦り切れた指先を

朝焼けに浸した

思い出を抱きしめ

_My worn-out fingertips_

_Are drenched in the morning sunlight_

_Hold close the memories_

A dark shadow flit silently through the trees, making its way back from the portal he'd used to cross over from Makai. This seemed to be the one place in all of Ningenkai that he could tolerate… and there were a few reasons to attest to that, as well. The isolation of the elderly Reihado-master's compound was absolute—forests surrounded on every turn, filled with lower-class youkai that, if he so felt the need, he could vent his frustration on without fear of reprimand or guilt. In addition to that, his sister had taken up residence here, increasing her knowledge on how to use ki for healing purposes. Since she'd fled from the Land of the Glaciers, her ignorance as to the extent of human cruelty had been stripped away—but thankfully, her innocent nature had remained unharmed, despite five years of torture under Tarukane's rule. The demon's right bandaged hand clenched at his side, to the thought. Hn.

As well as providing an isolated spot to train (or visit), his sister was under Genkai's protection. Since the Dark Tournament, the elderly woman had proven her mettle fully, in that one battle with Shishiwakamaru—where the greater part of her energy had been depleted, after giving Yuusuke her orb of power—winning by using tactics instead of brute strength, a well-honed trait in a fighter that, he had to admit, was impressive.

Another important factor made visiting the temple more bearable, as well. Since Kuwabara was no longer infatuated with Yukina, a great deal of hidden stress had been lifted from the fire youkai's shoulders. He no longer had to worry about the oaf prancing about, disturbing the quiet serenity of the mountain as he bounded up the stairs shouting "Yukina, my love!". Ch'. Not that he cared, but Hiei'd noticed the nearly imperceptible shift in the fox's ki when Yuusuke and Kuwabara had openly admitted their relationship—after a none-too-subtle comment from himself, of course. Otherwise the couple would have never gotten -anywhere-, and Kurama would have continued to pine away in indecision over what to do about his attraction to the young leader. At least now everything was cleared up. The han-koorime felt he'd have to talk to the fox soon, though… call it preconception, call it intuition, call it whatever you'd like, but the centuries-old youko was painfully readable, at times. Not that the two ningen noticed it, dense as they were.

Shaking his head, black boots landed neatly on the ground inside the temple courtyard, routinely scanning the area for any unfamiliar presences. Narrowing his eyes, as it registered, then—he -did- detect one. Besides Yukina and Genkai, there was another flicker of some presence—but it was of reiki, not youki. So that meant either Koenma, or…

"Hiei. I was wondering when you'd join us." Sharp garnet optics slipped to their sides, taking in the old woman as she stepped out of the shadows of the temple, heading towards him, dawn's early light beginning to glimmer in the distance. Suddenly, a muffled, quiet moan rent the still air from within the temple's walls just to the right and he tensed, wrenching his gaze from the sakura-haired master and back to the building settled there. That voice…

"So, the ferry girl is visiting, again? Perhaps I should have come later…" He made to turn, not so keen on hearing his sister's cries of passion while having a -very- intimate moment with her lover--but heard a chuckle and so slid vision back to observe the slight curve over a corner of the elderly woman's mouth.

"You know Koenma will be arriving in a few hours, to debrief you all. Botan will have to depart to bring the rest of the team in, anyway, so why don't you stay for some tea." Another, slightly louder and more desperate moan found its way to the air, followed by a softer voice rising in tone, as well. He winced, almost imperceptibly, and the old master smirked, amusement not -quite- kept out of her voice.

"You're welcome to wander the grounds, as well."

A blur of black and he was gone.

□□□□□□□

Across the city (and a few hours after Hiei'd arrived at Genkai's mountain compound), the kitsune was in the midst of preparing breakfast for the family. Fortunately, he was rather successful in keeping himself busied with the 'job', so musings of a certain pair of team mates in another part of the city would go un-thought of. Shiori had been feeling under the weather, lately, and as the oldest son it was his duty to be sure to take care of her. Yes, Hatanaka-san (called Otou-san only in front of his mother, in regard to her feelings) -was- the woman's new husband, but that didn't mean her 'natural' son felt any lessening of his duties. It'd taken him countless centuries to find a mother that he could actually -recall- being motherly towards him, and making breakfast instead of bothering her with caring for the family was a small favor in return, for that.

Shuichi (his younger step-brother) was sitting in the 'family room'—a Western term, as the floors were bound with tatami mats, as they'd been since the house had been built—playing video games. Kurama fought the urge to chuckle. It -was- Saturday morning, after all. He checked the soup in the pan—miso, as was his mother's usual traditional pick-me-up, in the morning. Coffee was percolating in its pot on the counter beside him, as well--for when Hatanaka would venture out of his parents' smaller house, as well. Behind him, he heard the outer door for the main house slide open and then close with a soft 'thud', and glanced over his shoulder from the stove as the second sliding door (situated on the other side of the genkan, for entry) only a few meters behind him slid open, revealing his mother in her yukata (a kimono commonly used for sleeping) and the heavier robe wrapped over it, to keep modesty intact. She smiled as she noticed her son cooking.

"Ohayou, 'kaa-san." A few light coughs were muffled behind one slender, petite hand as she nodded, stepping up into the room and only turning to slide the door shut behind her, preventing the autumn draught from wafting in, any further. Pulling up a chair in the kitchen, her son turning his attention back to the matter at hand as she sat only a few feet away she settled into her chair, rearranging the second layer to keep out the cold, as well.

"Ohayou, Suu-chan." Blinking demurely at the soft sounds of various shootings (as the volume on the television was turned down, for Shuichi's video game) Shiori smiled as she heard recognized the words echoing from "Game Battler"--the game that Suuichi himself had bought. The game system acquired years ago proved to be quite a bonding point for the two recently-related brothers, now.

Hatanaka was quite strict on his own—being a single parent with a child could be hard, she knew—and had never allowed Shuichi -near- such entertainment devices, lest it distract him from his studies… but her own Suuichi's shining example quite weakened the argument so that when her redheaded son invited the younger brunette to play her husband only muttered something along the lines of "Fine, fine, but be sure to get your homework done, beforehand! No son of mine will prioritize play over work!" Tucking a strand of dark, fine hair behind her ear with a slight smile, at the memory--Shiori called out softly to the one in the room beyond, as she heard the words "You win!" echo out, meaning it was safe to distract the young boy without causing too much distress.

"Ah, and ohayou, Shu-kun. Suuichi has made breakfast for us, and it's nearly ready. Won't you join us?" The sounds of the plastic controller being settled on the woven, long-dried reeds could be heard, and he emerged into the kitchen a few moments later, slipping on the house sandals to tread over the notably harder wood floor of the kitchen, offering a nod towards his step-mother as he pulled out a chair, sitting quietly and rocking back on the legs, a bit. "'hayou, 'kaa-san…"

□□□□□□□

Farther into the day, hazy eyes drifted open under closed lids, examining the blackness that could be found beyond the void of sight. Sounds of the wind whistling softly through the trees outside dusted over the dreary autumn morning, and the boy's consciousness gradually drifted towards coherent thought—before that, though, warm arms wrapped around his middle were noticed and the brunette smiled, squirming back into the strong hold with a quiet sigh.

The squirm didn't go unnoticed, however. Those limbs tightened momentarily and a grin snaked over the teen's face, features tipping back to observe the taller form spooned up behind him as black eyes blinked slowly open, messy strands of short and curly orange-red obscuring vision before he blinked, huffing it out of his face with a soft smile down to the one looking up at him, rough voice notably softened within the confines of the room.

"Mornin'…"

That grin over the shorter one's face only widened further as he shifted to turn in his boyfriend's hold, winding arms around behind his neck and planting a sloppy, wet smack over the tall carrot-top's lips before drawing back with another grin.

Kuwabara blushed at the forward gesture, only causing that curve over his lover's lips to broaden further into one of those cocky Urameshi grins, a thick brow angling up over one roan depth as he leaned in more, pressing a firmer kiss to the other's lips with a chuckle, form concealed under the sheets that were twisted around them, bare chest rubbing over the taller one's 'inadvertently', to that. The redhead gasped, cheeks coloring a bit more before his eyes narrowed in an attempt to brush his previous reaction off, blatantly ignoring the blush for all he was worth! He had his pride, after all.

"We've been up all night doin' it, and you -still- aren't satisfied? Geez, Yuusu, gimme a break now an' then—"

The brunette pouted, the perverted glint that slid into his gaze somehow not diminishing the cuteness of the sight. Kuwabara sweatdropped as he whined.

"But Kaaazuu!" The fierce some Reikai Tantei leader, killer of so many demons and a serious contender against Toguro, Sensui and Yomi (respectively) batted puppy eyes at the other, causing the cat ears lying just above his head (by way of the costume-play, from last night) to shift as he wound his arms more around the other's neck, elbow sinking into the pillow for support, and so dipping the relatively flat surface sharply downward. Kuwabara cast a dry look at the whining teen, forcing himself to ignore the pleading gaze.

"Well, tough. 's mornin', so we gotta hurry up an' head off ta Baa-san's. We have another case, 'member?" The brunette snorted, letting the previous pout fall as the more muscular teen unwound his arms from their place around the other, one big hand lifting to stifle a large yawn as he maneuvered himself out of the entangled sheets. Bare feet were set firmly on the cold floor below, weight pressed upon them as he stepped to the side, strong, pale legs flexing in the movement and a hand scratching the small of his back idly as he looked around for the uniforms that'd been tossed aside during the previous night's activities. Yuusuke grumbled his disapproval of a certain demi-god's ever-annoying cases into the pillows, beneath—then rolling off his side of the bed to find a relatively 'clean' outfit to wear, as a glance to the clock sitting atop his headboard confirmed that Botan would soon appear to rush them off to the temple. A perfect morning, ruined. _Thanks -so- much, Pacifier-Breath…_

□□□□□□□

Quiet steps tapped up ancient stone stairs, the echo of them resounding in the silence that the trees on either side granted. The sun, by now, was quite high in the sky… in a few hours it would be noon. Winds rustled in the branches leaden with leaves, blowing long strands of fiery red away from his face, as the teen ascended. After having breakfast with his mother and Shuichi, Hatanaka had shown up, insisting that Shiori get back to bed for some rest. Kurama had informed them beforehand that he had urgent business to attend to, that a few friends needed his help moving, and it was likely he'd be gone for a while. The dark-haired woman had merely nodded with a slight accompanying smile, waving off any of his worries with a "Shu-kun will be here, Suuichi. I'll be fine." Hatanaka had work to attend to, and so after he left Kurama bid the remaining family good-bye (Shuichi already engrossed in his video games), and headed out.

One train ride and a few minutes later, here he was. The air was crisp, his footfalls light and easy… even as his thoughts were not. He sighed, mentally. What a problem, it was… Yuusuke was off-limits to him, and as such he had to stifle the urges to treat the leader as more than a simple 'good friend'. He'd thought he'd sensed something there—of course, he now -knew- that the detective was attracted to him. The fact that he was in a relationship with Kuwabara swept all doubt out the window as to part of his sexual orientation, but… the fox had to wonder when his own self-control would give out. He could promise to himself that it would never happen, that he'd never let how he felt get in the way of how he acted around him—but it would turn out to be a lie, he knew. That didn't mean he wouldn't continue to keep a safe, aloof distance from his friend, but more accepted the fact that one day would come the breaking point, and he'd no longer be able to resist. Jade irises set to focus on the rising grey stairs in front, depths lost in thought even as his feet mechanically moved upward, drawing closer to the wooden gate far above.

_When that happens… where will we be?_

Another low sigh graced the air. He didn't like this… not one bit. The relationship he had with Hiei was so much simpler, more direct. It was an optional service in Makai, that if you really trusted someone (and liked them enough), you showed it by indulging in acts of physical pleasure. He had his doubts about the koorime, though… there was something in the smaller youkai's eyes while they were in the midst of passion. Kurama couldn't detect the look at any other time, and so was holding back over asking about it. His musings trailed faintly to those times, though…

When the little demon's body would at last reach its peak Hiei would slump back onto the sheets, exhausted, and draw the fox to his chest in a close embrace. The redhead allowed this, although he'd been surprised, the first time—while the act of sex, itself, was somewhat commonplace in demon tradition… the sharing of affection afterward was not. He supposed it depended on the friendship, really, but in all his extensive experience with both friends and lovers in this subject, only those who—

Ahh-- His lips thinned, pressing together into a tight line. He'd seen it, before… just never allowed his thoughts to travel this far, concerning the half-fire demon of their team. Oh, and if that was the case… but then, it was likely Hiei could tell of his feelings for the teen, if he really did— The demon knew him well enough, was perceptive enough to catch small differences in his behavior that few others could detect… and so, -that- was why. The kitsune sighed, absently noting on a more realistic plane that he was approaching the end of his climb. It was a one-sided affair, and Hiei was taking what he could get, quite aware that he'd never get it all. For someone so used to being alone and mistrusted, it was quite understandable he'd latch onto the nearest support, regardless of how basic it was…

Well, if Hiei wanted to keep silent and not complicate things, then Kurama'd respect his wishes by not saying anything in return. They'd keep together as they were—with the redhead's heart lost long-ago to someone outside of his reach.

At last the top of the compound was reached, and as he strode under the large wooden gate he noticed a certain koorime sweeping a few of the fallen leaves from the various paths that snaked around, long kimono sleeves tied up at the elbows to prevent them getting in the way of her work. He collected his thoughts and tucked them away from recent memory with a prepared smile, heading over to the girl as she lifted her gaze from the current task to offer him a returned smile and a light bow of greeting.

"Kurama-san, it's been so long! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Always so cheerful, and polite… he had to chuckle inwardly, at the difference between the two twins, even as he walked over to stand at her side with a respectful nod, jade irises taking her in fondly.

"Yukina, ohayou gozaimasu. It has been a while, hasn't it? How are you doing?" The ice maiden straightened, patting her kimono in an attempt to brush out any wrinkles caused from her work, before returning her gaze back up to the redhead with another gentle smile.

"Genkai-shihan has been very kind in allowing me to stay here. She has also taken to teaching me a little healing magic, as well." Despite the quiet words, a hint of pride showed in her face, belying the belittling remarks.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you'll be an expert in no time." The demoness blinked, then blushed a bit, brushing the compliment off with a demurely raised hand—but those garnet eyes nonetheless reflected the gratitude not mentioned in her following statement.

"Oh, no, no. I merely hope I can be of some use, whenever anyone may need me." Kurama chuckled softly, nodding quietly in return.

"I'm sure you will be."

"…Ah! I'm so sorry to keep you. You're here for the meeting with Koenma-sama, ne?" He nodded again, that usual smile still kept lightly visible. The koorime motioned with a hand toward the foremost of the old buildings. "Genkai-shihan and Hiei-san are already with him, now. Yuusuke-kun and Kazuma-san have not yet arrived."

"Arigatou, Yukina." She smiled, nodding in respect to the gratitude before moving to continue her work as the redhead walked on.

So Yuusuke wasn't here, yet… it left little to the imagination -why- he'd be late, but—Kurama didn't allow his thoughts to fall into any darker pits of jealously. He merely readjusted his usual expression into a face of easy 'relaxation', sliding back the door to the room and watching as three pairs of eyes moved to take him in.

Koenma was settled at the head of the low table, as per usual, and there were four mats settled along both sides. Genkai occupied one of these (on the end opposite the demi-god), her back to the door as she turned her head to watch the kitsune enter. Hiei wasn't seated, only leaned against the wall across from where Genkai sat, an empty mat lying in front of him. This was the seat the redhead took, leaving the remaining two places (the ones closer to Koenma) generally set aside for Yuusuke and Kuwabara politely vacant.

The silence was complete. Now they just had to wait for the two ningen teens (whom Botan was sent to fetch, -just- in case they'd forgotten), to begin.

□□□□□□□

"AHHHHHHH!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" The carrot-top shrieked at the top of his lungs—and right into his friend's pounding ear.

"GOD, KUWABARA, JUST SHUT -UP-!! I'VE ONLY GOT TWO EARS, YA KNOW!!!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STAY SO CALM, URAMESHI??" The tall youth glanced down fearfully, the buildings and streets rushing by below them at -far- too fast a speed to be comfortable--and his hold tightened over the oar, knuckles white in the intensified grip. "WE'RE FLYING HUNDREDS OF KILOMETERS ABOVE THE GROUND, AND YOU'RE---AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Botan had just taken a quick dive to avoid a flock of birds, causing the bulky teen's words to be lost in the air as he clung on for dear life, still screaming in Yuusuke's ear. Said brunette twitched, shifting to mutter something back over his shoulder.

"Shut up, will you? You look like a real idiot, and if you keep it up I'm might change my mind about doing _'that'_, tonight—" Abruptly Kuwabara's mouth clamped shut, eyes wide as he watched his lover, lifting a hand to whisper behind it… -just- in case the blue-haired ferry girl might hear.

"Th-_'that'_… ?? But… you only do -_that-_ once a week—"

"Yeah, and you're pissing me off!" Yuusuke shot back in just as low a tone, clearly irritated. "It's just another couple of minutes, 'kay? Think you can keep from screaming your head off like some little girl, even for -that- long?" His tone had turned mocking with the smirk creeping over his face and Kuwabara huffed, puffing his chest out and mindlessly lifting a hand from around the oar to fist it, thumb pointing back at himself, proudly—

"Kuwabara Kazuma is no little girl, Urameshi! You'll see, I---AHHHHHH!" Botan had swerved to the right, abruptly, a nervous giggle finding its way back to her two passengers.

"Oooops! Forgot we were going to Genkai's! She's the -other- way--!"

The pair would've sweatdropped but for the fact that all their attention was better kept on -not- falling to a grisly death, splattered on the pavement below.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

□□□

Ten minutes later, two very ruffled and traumatized-looking teens were dropped rather unceremoniously on the stone tiles of Genkai's courtyard—their driver landing neatly beside them.

Of course, only -one- of them appeared to be suffering any long-term trauma. The other just brushed it off, stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sauntered off to where he sensed the gathering of a few choice ki. Kuwabara cast a nervous glance over to the blue-haired ferry girl before following quickly after his boyfriend, not noticing as the girl turned as he left. The ferrier's face turned sly as she noted the koorime sweeping at the steps a good distance away, every move graceful and seeming not to have noticed the sudden arrival of a few of her friends. Not wasting another moment of precious time Botan bounded over, glomping the ice maiden with a happy, sing-songing whisper into a close ear—so the others wouldn't hear, and come out to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Tadaaimaaa, Yuki-chaaaan!!"

□□□□□□□

Oblivious to the two cuddling under the gate, the meeting inside began. Two sets of brown, a jade and a garnet gaze focused on the teens as they slid the door open, the shorter of the two huffing as he crossed the room and settled next to Kurama, Kuwabara taking his spot by Genkai.

"Geez, Koenma! Think ya could get Botan to take a few more lessons? -This- baby couldn't handle her flyin', and I can't barely hear anymore!"

"HEY! 's not -my- fault, Urameshi! She—"

"Could you two perhaps save it for later?" A quiet baritone cut it, echoing curtly from the general area behind the redhead that was sitting quite peacefully beside the instigator of the stated 'argument'. Of course, the resulting interruption presented an opportunity, so—

"Yes, I believe you were called here for a reason... Koenma?" All eyes turned to the stated demi-god, complaints silenced by the elderly master's words—and that even included Yuusuke, at times. The next ruler of Reikai cleared his throat, eyes settling into a serious set look as he began.

"Ahem. Yes. We've got another case on our hands, you guys. This time the disturbance is in Makai; a youko is running amok throughout the region, stealing various items of worth and unsettling the general population with his misdeeds."

"But, wait—then what jurisdiction does the spirit world have over this? Aren't outlaws in demon realm meant to be dealt with by the rulers, untouched by Reikai influence?" Koenma shifted his gaze to the commenting member of his team, offering a slight nod of agreement.

"Of course--correct as usual, Kurama." He raised his index finger to prove the difference, though. "However, this youko has also made himself notorious by stealing various artifacts from the Reikai vault." He snapped his fingers and a panel appeared behind him, seemingly by magic.

"This, is the God's Eye."

A picture of a large golden amulet appeared, a jeweled iris directly in the center as thick spokes of golden metal poked out from the sides like a spider, clearly meant to snap around behind a being and so attach the item to the wearer's chest securely, to prevent it from being lost in the heat of battle. Kurama's eyes widened—he'd never seen it before, but had heard countless stories of when he was a young fox over the item's origin… but it had been confiscated by the Reikai, by force, and locked away into the vault. His eyes narrowed in thought, though… if this youko could break into spirit world's most guarded treasure rooms, then—

The screen flickered, a mirror appearing beside the amulet-chest object. It was golden, as well. Koenma continued, breaking the settled silence.

"These are the two artifacts that have gone missing in the past month. We have reason to believe this youko is the culprit, because a note left in the last thieved room had a youko youki signature upon it." Fishing something out of his cloak, the demi-god tossed it onto the table, where it fell open for all to read.

_You pathetic Reikai fools._

_Had I known it would be this easy to acquire the four treasures, I'd have stolen them long ago._

_You have to chance to -try- and stop me, Koenma-chan._

_Send your Reikai Tantei to guard the third and fourth treasures by midnight of the first full moon, or your _

_worthless name will be dragged even farther into the mud—along with the rest of the Reikai._

"So… what? This demon collecting something, or.. ?" Koenma cut him off with a sharp glare, narrowed brown eyes sparking in anger and—were it to be detected—fear.

"It's far more complicated than that, Yuusuke." He sighed, slumping in his seat as the two stolen items glimmered eerily on the screen behind him--the child-ruler's gaze settling on the table in front, quietly.

"Our oldest histories tell us of a forbidden power that was used millennia ago, in the first Meikai War. It combined sacred artifacts from the four corners of the human world into the ultimate destructive force—one not even the Reikai could deal with, alone. Enlisting the help of the Ningenkai we gathered the four treasures, intending to use them on the Meikai and defeat them forever.

But it was not meant to be. A few demons heard tell of the power and sought out to steal it from us, succeeding in obtaining one and therefore foiling our attempts at destroying both them and the Meikai." Kurama and Hiei's eyes shot to the god—the fox's initially wide as the koorime's slowly narrowed.

"Destroy 'both them'? You were intending to eliminate the Makai, as well?" Koenma met the fire demon's angered gaze calmly, brown irises not flickering away from the glaring crimson orbs.

"In the first war the Meikai and the Makai were allies, Hiei. Any demon was our enemy."

"But then… in the second war the Makai and Reikai worked together, did they not?" The god's eyes shifted to the fox--jade hues having slowly thinned back to their usual state, albeit those typically warm depths were a bit cooler than what could be taken as the norm.

"Yes. After the Meikai was defeated in the first war, the Makai switched sides and helped us in our struggle to banish Yakumo and his world, once and for all."

"But why…" Yuusuke muttered under his breath and Koenma sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest, legs already folded beneath on the small pillow that cushioned against the hardwood beneath.

"I'm getting to that.

As I was saying, there were four great treasures acquired from the four corners of the Ningenkai. Two of them—" He motioned to the items on the screen behind, not even glancing back.

"—have already been stolen." The demi-god narrowed his eyes, casting a glance around the room, meeting eyes with each member of his team.

"What I am about to reveal to you is top-secret information disclosed from some of the oldest Reikai records. You are to tell no one of this, for the divulgence over such a delicate topic required great pains to be taken."

A collective nod found its way over the room, silently, to that. Koenma sighed.

"Then it's agreed. Now, then—" The ruler-in-training gestured again to the screen behind him, the golden chest-amulet lighting up briefly as it was indicated.

"The God's Eye enables the wearer to reveal the mind of the one they focus upon—provided the 'eye'—the ruby gem you see--can catch even the slightest glimpse of the victim, rendering them unable to prevent the disclosure of their deepest, darkest secrets."

The golden mirror lit up next, perfectly in accordance with the young god's dictation.

"The mirror you see is called God's Curse. Once caught in its reflection, your sins and past transgressions will be laid bare before your eyes in excruciating detail. Only the purest beings can summon the courage to fight against it--and survive."

Two other items shimmered into existence onto the screen—made much the way the others were, but for the fact they were fashioned of silver, not gold. One looked exactly like the God's Eye—an amulet embedded into a spidery chest plate able to be wound around to affix itself to the wearer's chest, but the jewel that glittered within was a dark sapphire (instead of the other item's bright ruby).

"These two items are the created counterparts of the God's items. They are the Devil's Curse—"

The chest-plate with the sapphire embedded lit up, here.

"--and Devil's Eye."

This time the sword had its chance to glow.

"Put shortly in the first Meikai War, long ago—"

"Wait. Aren't you even going to tell us what these other items' powers are?" The Jaganshi's voice was low, irritated—garnet depths narrowed into a glare at the one seated at the head of the table. Koenma lifted an even gaze to the shortest tantei, brown depths just as serious.

"That lies under classified information from Reikai's innermost files. The four treasures are not to be taken lightly—to even tell you this much about the God's items I had to petition my father for permission."

"Then what are we to do when the other items are stolen?"

"-If- they are stolen." Koenma corrected the fox, pale chocolate depths focusing in on the thinning emerald ones, although the redhead remained otherwise silent. "The reason I am here is to inform you of your next mission. The moon isn't due to be full for another three days, so I'm giving you time to get your affairs in order before you have to report to Reikai. I'll send Botan to—"

"Now, wait jus' a minute, Pacifier-Breath!" All eyes turned to Yuusuke, who had slapped his hand on the table and was glaring soundly at his boss. "I've been sittin' here listening to you ramblin' on about wars and items an' some thief—but y'ur dad discharged me as Reikai Tantei, remember? Why should I have anything t' do with you, now?!" Koenma's eyes flickered over the other three members of the team present at the table, his voice quiet, hands folding together on the flat surface in front and the words simply put.

"Two of your comrades have no choice. Father has withdrawn the order to kill you--taking your statements after we emerged from Irima Cave into account--but that does not mean Kurama and Hiei have satisfactorily fulfilled their parole enough to warrant a release from their unfulfilled obligations." A growl echoed forth from a suddenly-warming corner of the room. The demi-god chose to ignore it.

"Kuwabara and yourself are the only ones free to do as you wish, Yuusuke." Kurama's irises thinned, that melodic alto echoing quietly out as his hands folded in front of him, fingers weaving together, diplomatically, as he spoke.

"Koenma, I assure you Hiei and I alone can handle this case." _I will not put Yuusuke into such a situation, merely for the sake of—_

"Hey, c'mon, Kurama. Like I'd make you an' Three-eyes over there go it alone." The brunette snorted, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest—although still not looking too happy about it. Across the table Kuwabara nodded, a stern look of composure flickering over his face as he raised a fisted hand into the air, dramatically!

"Yeah! Once a team, always a team!" Hiei scoffed from his spot behind the fox, at that—although the previous heat that'd been steadily escalating in the air slowly started to dissipate, with his other team mates' words. Koenma nodded.

"All right, then. Your mission is to retrieve the God's Eye and God's Curse, and prevent the Devil's Eye and Devil's Curse from falling into the thief's hands. However, if you should fail to prevent the theft you have full jurisdiction to pursue the culprit wherever he may go--be that Makai -or- Ningenkai. I'll see you in Reikai in two days."

With that, the child-ruler stood, cloak swishing behind him as he turned—although the panel with the four items flickering on it continued to glow, quietly.

The kitsune felt a chill run up his spine, even as the screen soon faded away into nothingness, as the ki dispersed with Koenma's departure.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

□□□□□□□

_I'm working on it, everyone. There're various things going on. End of college, depression issues, might be bipolar type two, and such. Still working on this fic! Stay tuned:3 I've been mulling it over in my mind, and I think I'll write a bit more, tonight. Got a few pages on the next chapter, already. 'Less than three', for reviews! n.n_


End file.
